Center Improvements
Similar to the native game, center improvements have a base cost for building and this cost then influences how long the improvement takes to build. The expense for building an improvement is reduced by having a high Engineering skill where each skill level reduces the cost and build time by 5%. Furthermore improvement building times are reduced by a flat 33% in Silverstag. Unlike native, the Silverstag mod allows constructing up to three improvements in parallel at every fief you own. This is done to support repairing damaged improvements and building investment improvements such as a Crops of Grain. While building these parallel projects they are independent of one another with their own completion times. Building one improvement does not reduce the building rate available for building another improvement. Each improvement has a status value that tracks its condition from undamaged down to nearly destroyed. Whenever a village is raided or a keep is successfully taken during a siege then each improvement has a base 80% chance of being damaged. Certain improvements, such as having a Fire Brigade, can reduce this chance of damage. The leader of the attacking party has a case to inflict critical damage on an improvement, dealing twice as much status damage. This critical chance is based upon the leader's Looting skill with each skill point being worth +0.5% base chance. Additionally, many AI personalities will directly alter this chance further with the following adjustments being made: * +2% chance for Martial lords. * +1% chance for Debauched, Roguish and Cunning lords. * -2% chance for Good-natured and Upstanding lords. There are five stages of durability with each being worth 20%. If an improvement is reduced to 0% then it is permanently destroyed at that center unless it is rebuilt from scratch. Once damaged an improvement can be repaired for a proportional time and cost of what it would have taken for initial construction. Thus if an improvement is 40% damaged then it will cost 40% of the base cost and take 40% of the time it would have initially taken to build. This makes improvements that reduce the chance of damage to a structure very valuable over time. Improvements that can reduce the chance of structural damage: * Fire Brigade (-33% chance) * Reinforced Walls (-33% chance) Factors that can reduce repair costs: * Engineering Skill * The Book: Journal of Andrin the Smith The AI lords have been given a scripted intelligence on which improvements to build or repair and when to do so. It is in your best interest to pay attention to how developed a town might be prior to attempting to take it as improvements, such as having an Armoury, can boost its defensive capability considerably. An entirely new interface has been created to handle building, repairing and now destroying improvements within a fief. Available in this screen is a list of all improvements currently being worked on, a list of all improvements capable of being built at this location and a section showing information about the currently selected improvement. The actual requirements for building an improvement have not changed so you will need to have sufficient funds to purchase the improvement and an available construction slot for the work to be performed. Category:Kingdom Management Category:Economics